Dimensies van Liefde
by TheDragonpeepsStillRock
Summary: Wat gebeurt er met de dragonpeeps als ze in een andere dimensie terecht komen? AU! Ik heb dit verhaal herschreven en een nieuw hoofdstuk toegevoegd. Ik zal proberen verder te schrijven wanneer de hectiek van mijn studie het toelaat.
1. De nieuwe sokken van Tien

**Auteur:** The dragonpeeps still rock

**Titel:** Dimensies van Liefde - Deel 1 De Magie van Ame

**Type**: Yuumorasu Romanshiku

**Waarschuwing**: 18 + /evil grin:_ "Gewoon omdat ik dat mag bepalen, tashisaru kiddies!" _Dit is een AU over de dragonpeeps. Iedereen extreem out of character mensen.

**Disclaimer:** Ik heb geen rechten over DB/Z/GT of een van de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen. Deze zijn eigendom van Toriyama Akira, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo etc.

**AN: **Zoals altijd bij mijn fantasy-verhalen laat ik mij inspireren door twee grootse fantasy schrijvers: **Robert Jordan**, moge hij vredig rusten in de eeuwige boezem van de Moeder en **Tad Williams**. Nederig en met het grootste respect put ik inspiratie out de prachtige werelden die zij gecreëerd hebben.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1. De nieuwe sokken van Tien**

Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Trunks, Krillin, Chi Chi en Bulma slenterden doelloos door de winkelstraten van het centrum zoals ze elke zaterdagmiddag deden omdat er in het stadje Sendo nooit iets te beleven viel. Alleen Tien had een doel voor ogen want hij moest dringend nieuwe sokken hebben.

"Loop nou eens door, jongens!" Riep hij over zijn schouder. "Die nieuwe sokken laten niet op zich wachten!"

De anderen keken elkaar hoofdschuddend aan maar liepen toch achter de lange kale gek aan. Het was niet zo dat ze iets beters te doen hadden.

Tien bezocht elke winkel waar hij langs kwam. Overal trok hij zijn schoenen uit om de gaten in zijn sokken aan het winkelpersoneel te laten zien en daarbij wiebelde hij zijn grote teen, die geheel door de sok heen stak, gezellig heen en weer.

Na onderhand elke winkel in Sendo van binnen te hebben gezien zonder dat Tien ook maar een paar sokken had gekocht, vond Vegeta het wel weer genoeg geweest. Hij had dan wel niks te doen maar dit ging gewoon te ver! "Ga je nou nog sokken kopen of ben je van plan de verdere dag je gore poten aan iedereen te laten zien?"

"Ik heb gewoon goeie sokken nodig." Antwoordde Tien vrolijk. "Niet van die dingen die na drie keer dragen kapot zijn."

Goku grijnsde. "Waarom knip je je teennagels niet een keer Tien? Misschien helpt het."

"Oh Goku, je bent zo grappig." Kirde Chi Chi die verliefd aan zijn arm hing.

"Ja met die katana's aan jouw tenen kun je een stuk ijzer door midden klieven." Grapte Trunks.

"Gadverdamme mensen!" Riep Bulma walgend uit. "Kunnen we het over iets anders dan Tien's tenen hebben?"

"Oi! Wat is er mis met mijn tenen?" Wilde Tien gekwetst weten.

Voordat iemand iets lulligs kon zeggen riep Yamcha; "Wauw, wat een lekker wijf!" Hij keek kwijlend naar het blonde meisje in schooluniform dat een stukje verderop in de straat wandelde en omdat hij niet keek waar hij liep viel hij languit op de straat.

De rest liep lachend door.

Even later haalde Yamcha ze met een neus en voorhoofd vol schrammen in. Hij grinnikte schouderophalend.

"Nou Yamcha, je bent als een blok voor haar gevallen!" Riep Tien. Hij brulde van het lachen om zijn eigen woordgrapje.

Het was zo flauw dat iedereen, zélfs Vegeta, erom moest lachen.

Tien ging nog wat winkels binnen en kwam uiteindelijk met een paar groene wollen sokken aanzetten. Op de voorkant van de sok zat een lachend kikkerhoofd. Tien was ontzettend blij met zijn nieuwe keroppi sokken.

"En kijk!" Zei hij terwijl hij een hand in een van de sokken stak. "Er zitten al gaten in! Hoef ik me daar ook geen zorgen meer om te maken!"

Alsof het allemaal nog niet beschamend genoeg was, begon hij de maffe dingen midden op straat aan te trekken. De rest ging er snel vandoor en deed alsof ze hem niet kende.

"Oi, wacht op mij!" Tien kwam half rennend en ondertussen zijn schoenen aantrekkend achter hen aan. Zijn oude gatensokken liet hij op straat liggen. Gelukkig gingen de hoofden van zijn nieuwe keroppi sokken onder zijn broekspijpen schuil.

"Wat zullen we nu gaan doen?" Vroeg Tien opgewekt toen hij zijn vrienden weer ingehaald had.

"Je bent een idioot." Was alles dat Vegeta kwijt wilde.

"Laten we naar de sexshop gaan." Stelde Yamcha spannend voor.

"Ja!" riep Krillin met een blij hoofd.

"Ik heb wel zin om wat te gaan eten." Opperde ( je raad het al) Goku.

Op dat moment verscheen er een lichtflits vlak voor hen. Het licht verbreedde zich en vormde een poort van twee meter hoog. Hij werd breed genoeg om met zijn drieën tegelijk doorheen te stappen. Achter de schemering van de poort ging iets dat op een bos leek schuil. Er stonden bomen die niemand van de groep ooit eerder gezien had. De basten van de enorme bomen waren zilverkleurig en de vruchten die tussen de bladeren hingen waren rood en hartvormig.

"Wat is dit?" Vroeg Goku bezorgd. Hij keek om zich heen en de anderen volgden meteen zijn voorbeeld.

Er was niks te zien. Geen straten met winkels, geen mensen, niks. De plek waar ze zich zojuist hadden bevonden was opgeslokt door duisternis.

"Ik ben bang." Piepte Chi Chi die zich nog steviger aan de arm van Goku vastgreep.

"Ik ook." Zei Bulma die het voorval meteen gebruikte als een excuus om zich aan Vegeta's arm vast te kunnen klampen. "Hou me vast, Vegeta."

"Doe toch normaal." Snauwde Vegeta die zich ruw losrukte en op de poort af stapte. "Het ziet er in ieder geval echter uit dan dat donker achter ons. Laten we gaan kijken."

"Ben je gek?" Riep Bulma in paniek. "Wie weet wat er achter dat ding zit!"

"Misschien komen we er wel nooit meer uit." Zei Tien bedachtzaam.

"Misschien zijn er wel lekkere wijven." Zei Yamcha op zijn beurt.

"Ik wil naar huis." Fluisterde Krillin bang.

"Vegeta heeft gelijk." Vond Trunks. "Ik ga liever naar binnen dan door dat donker een weg naar huis te moeten zoeken."

"Ga jij dan maar voor." Besloot Tien.

"Echt niet, we gaan tegelijk!" Wierp Trunks tegen terwijl hij haastig een paar stappen van de poort terug deinsde. "Straks zit ik daar in m'n eentje vast!"

"Ach, stelletje wijven!" Gromde Vegeta. "Ik ga wel eerst." En met die woorden stapte hij door de poort.

De anderen konden hem door het waas van de schemering zien staan, gebarend dat ze ook moesten komen.

"Nou, dan ga ik wel." Zei Tien toen niemand aanstalte maakte om Vegeta te volgen. Ook hij stapte door de poort.

Yamcha gooide zich als een worstelaar, met zijn elleboog in de aanslag en een harde strijdkreet, achter Tien aan de poort door. Hij rolde door het zachte gras aan de andere kant en kwam met zijn hoofd tegen een boomstam tot stilstand.

Goku, met Chi Chi nog altijd aan zijn arm, volgde. Na hen kwam ook Bulma door de poort heen gestapt. De rij werd gesloten door Trunks en Krillin die hand in hand ook aan de andere kant verschenen. Meteen daarna kromp de poort tot een streep licht en verdween toen helemaal.


	2. Gevangen in Ame

**Hoofdstuk 2. Gevangen in Ame**

Krillin stond als een zielig klein jongetje ineengedoken te pruilen toen de poort verdwenen was. "Oké, wat doen we nu?" Piepte hij. "Misschien kunnen we wel nooit meer terug. Oh mijn moeder gaat zo boos op me worden."

"Loop niet te huilen, kale." Vegeta gaf hem een klap op zijn hoofd.

"Ja maar…" Krillin's gezeur werd onderbroken door zacht gelach. Het leek van ergens achter hen te komen. Iedereen richtte zich op naar het geluid. Het lachen werd luider en klonk helder als glas.

Op een tak in een van de vreemde bomen met hartvormige vruchten zat een meisje. Ze droeg kleding die niemand van de groep ooit eerder had gezien. Haar grijsblauwe ogen leken wel licht te geven.

Yamcha kreeg bij zijn eerste blik op het meisje een hevige bloedneus. Hij viel bijna flauw. Tien kon hem nog net vasthouden voordat hij voor de derde keer die dag op zijn gezicht zou gaan.

"Weet jij misschien hoe we hier gekomen zijn?" Riep Goku naar het vreemde meisje.

Ze lachte weer met die heldere klank voordat ze antwoordde in een stem die nog mooier klonk; "Natuurlijk weet ik dat."

Toen er geen verdere uitleg volgde vroeg Vegeta geërgerd: "Zou je het ons misschien ook kunnen vertellen."

"Dat kan ik." Lachte het meisje weer.

Er kwam nog steeds geen uitleg achteraan.

Vegeta balde kwaad zijn vuisten langs zijn zijden. Hij mocht dat rare mens nu al niet!

"Vertel het dan!" Snauwde Bulma omhoog.

Het meisje hief met een elegant gebaar haar hand op. Zonder waarschuwing had Bulma ineens een hartvormige vrucht uit de boom in haar mond waardoor ze niks meer kon zeggen. Ze probeerde het uit te spugen maar de vrucht leek tussen haar tanden vastgelijmd te zitten. De anderen keken ontzet van Bulma naar het meisje en weer terug, te verbaasd om iets te zeggen.

Het meisje grinnikte vermaakt. Toen ze haar hand liet zakken kon Bulma de vrucht pas uitspugen. "Ik heb die poort gemaakt." Vertelde ze uiteindelijk.

Dat geloofden ze wel. Het meisje bezat vreemde krachten. Dat had ze met dat trucje bij Bulma wel bewezen.

"Waarom?" Vroeg Tien behoedzaam. Hij wilde niet net als Bulma de mond gesnoerd worden.

"Gewoon, omdat ik dat kan." Antwoordde het meisje simpelweg.

Vegeta sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en bitste: "Tover hem dan maar weer terug. Ik heb het wel gezien hier."

Het meisje glimlachte onbewogen. "Dat gaat nu niet. Jullie zullen een tijdje moeten blijven."

"Wat?" Riepen de vrienden in koor.

"Hoe bedoel je dat kan niet?" Krillin gilde bijna in zijn paniek.

"Er zijn maar weinig momenten waarop ik een Dimensiepoort kan maken." Legde het meisje verveeld uit. Ze praatte alsof ze een vis aan het uitleggen was hoe hij moest zwemmen. "Het kan nog jaren duren voordat onze dimensies elkaar weer raken en ik een poort kan creëren."

De groep snapte niks van wat hun zojuist verteld was. Alleen het woord _jaren _was blijven hangen en verschillende monden vielen open in schok.

Krillin had ogen zo groot als schoteltjes. "Mijn moeder vermoord me als ik niet voor het eten terug ben."

"Ik wist wel dat dit een slecht idee was." Snikte Chi Chi mismoedig. "We hadden nooit door die poort moeten gaan."

"Waarom heb je ons hierheen gehaald?" Riep Goku boos naar boven. "Wij kunnen misschien wel nooit meer terug naar huis en dat is jouw schuld!"

"Ik heb jullie niet gezegd door de poort te stappen. Ik heb hem slechts geopend om in jullie dimensie te kunnen kijken." Antwoordde het meisje koeltjes.

Ze had wel gelijk, hoe oneerlijk het ook scheen. De groep wist niks terug te zeggen. Niemand had hen gevraagd door de poort te stappen. Dat hadden ze zelf gedaan.

Zonder waarschuwing verscheen er een tweede meisje van tussen de bomen. Haar kleding had veel weg van dat van het eerste meisje; het was van dezelfde glanzende stof, met soortgelijke kleuren en was voor de groep even vreemd.

"Ik had het kunnen weten." Sprak ze met een stem even mooi en magisch als dat van de ander al waren de hoogte en klank totaal anders.

"Naru." Lachte het meisje in de boom. Ze sprong er lenig uit en leek een moment in de lucht te zweven voordat haar voeten het gras geluidloos raakten.

"Waarom heb je een poort geopend, Kiyomi?" Vroeg Naru terwijl ze vol ongenoegen haar lange blonde haren glad streek. "Als Redon hier achter komt ben je er geweest."

"Ik kon het niet laten." Antwoordde het meisje dat Kiyomi heette schouderophalend. "Ik verveelde me en toen ik de scheur tussen de dimensies voelde heb ik de poort geopend. Alleen om te kijken. Wist ik veel dat zij erdoorheen zouden stappen. "

Naru schudde haar hoofd. "Je kunt toch niet zomaar een poort openen? Er bestaat altijd een kans dat er iemand van een andere dimensie doorheen komt."

Kiyomi snoof. "Bah, Naru. Je klinkt al net zo saai als Redon. Kun je niet voor eens proberen een beetje lol te maken in plaats van altijd volgens de regels te leven."

"Wat ben je van plan met ze te gaan doen?" Vroeg Naru, de opmerking negerend. "Ze kunnen niet hier in het bos blijven wachten op een nieuwe scheur in de dimensie. Dat kan jaren duren."

"Ehm…" Onderbrak Tien de twee voorzichtig. "Is er geen andere manier om hier weg te komen? Ik bedoel, het is allemaal best gezellig enzo, maar ik kan niet zomaar jaren van huis wegblijven."

"Ik ben bang van niet." Antwoordde Naru vriendelijk. "Het spijt me, maar het ziet ernaar uit dat jullie nog wel even in Ame vastzitten. En dat hebben jullie aan Kiyomi te danken."

Kiyomi deed alsof ze de felle blik van Naru niet opgemerkt had. Ze richtte zich onbewogen tot de groep zenuwachtige vreemdelingen. "Jullie kunnen een verblijf in mijn vader's paleis krijgen. Hij is de Koning van Ame." Kondigde ze aan. "Ik doe dit niet omdat ik me schuldig voel want zoals ik al eerder duidelijk gemaakt heb: het is jullie eigen schuld dat jullie hier vastzitten." Voegde ze er aan toe, maar het was duidelijk voor Naru bedoeld. "Volg me."

Ze stak haar neus in de lucht en begon te lopen. Ze verwachtte duidelijk dat iedereen haar zou volgen.

Naru sloeg haar ogen op naar de hemel en onderdrukte een paar scherpe woorden voordat ze haar vriendin achterna ging.

"We gaan toch niet echt met haar mee?" Vroeg Chi Chi bezorgd.

"Ik denk dat er niets anders op zit." Goku begon te lopen en trok haar met zich mee. "Ik heb wel graag onderdak als we hier zo lang moeten blijven."

De rest kwam ook in beweging, al was het met tegenzin.


	3. Het paleis van Ame

**Hoofdstuk 3. Het Paleis van Ame**

Kiyomi stopte na een paar stappen met lopen en keek achterom om zich ervan te vergewissen dat de anderen haar volgden. Toen opende ze een tweede poort die op een groot venster leek. Deze keek uit op een majestueuze zaal van wit met blauw doorschoten marmer.

"Oi! Je zei dat je niet zomaar een poort kon maken!" Riep Trunks ontzet toen hij het venster zag.

"Dit is geen Dimensiepoort." Antwoordde Kiyomi met haar ogen rollend.

"Het is een Reisvenster." Legde Naru geduldig uit. "Het kan ons alleen naar plekken in deze wereld brengen."

Het Reisvenster zag er inderdaad anders uit dan de Dimensiepoort. De zaal achter het venster was niet verborgen achter een schemerige waas. Het vertrek was even goed te zien als wanneer je er echt zou zijn.

Kiyomi stapte als eerste door het venster naar de ontvangstzaal van het paleis. Verschillende dienstmeiden waren ijverig de reeds helder glanzende vloeren van het immense vertrek aan het poetsen. Ze stopten direct met hun werk toen ze haar zagen en maakten vol achting een revérence.

"De magie zij met u, Prinses Kiyomi." Wensten ze haar in koor toe voordat ze zich weer snel terug op hun taken stortten.

Toen Naru echter ook door het venster stapte werden de revérences met niet minder waardering herhaald. "De magie zij met u, Prinses Naru."

"En met u." Glimlachte Naru met een knikje. Ze draaide zich om naar het venster en zag de vreemdelingen een voor een voorzichtig de ontvangstzaal in stappen. De ogen leken uit hun kassen te rollen toen ze hun omgeving vol verbazing in zich opnamen.

"Wees welkom in het Paleis van Ame." Kiyomi maakte een vormelijk gebaar met haar arm voordat ze zich op haar hielen omdraaide en hen voorging door de prachtige zaal.

In het midden van de ontvangstzaal was een grote vijfpuntige ster met goudblad in de marmeren vloer gelegd. Het goud was opgepoetst tot het oogverblindend schitterde.

Ze naderden de overzijde van de ontvangstzaal waar twee wachten stonden. De mannen gingen gekleed in zilveren maliënkolders en droegen glimmende wapenrusting. Een vijfpuntige ster was met gouddraad op hun borst geborduurd. De wachten stonden roerloos aan weerszijden van twee enorme donkerhouten deuren waar wederom een vijfpuntige ster in goudblad op afgebeeld stond.

"Vergeet niet te buigen als jullie voor de Koning geleid worden." Sprak Naru de groep zachtjes toe.

Ze keken elkaar allemaal benauwd aan maar durfden niets te zeggen.

"De magie begunstige u, Mijn Prinses." Spraken de wachten vormelijk terwijl ze zich op een knie lieten zakken voor een buiging. Vervolgens negen ze hun hoofd nogmaals om Naru te begroeten. "Prinses Naru."

"De Zege van Ame zij met u, Verdedigers." Was Kiyomi's ferme antwoord. "Ik wens doorgang om mijn vrienden voor de Koning te geleiden."

De wachters sprongen als een man op en trokken de grote deuren open. "Uw wens is ons bevel."

De Troonzaal was veel kleiner dan de Ontvangstzaal maar wat het in grootte miste werd meer dan goed gemaakt door de pracht van het vertrek. De vloer was van glimmend groen zilver geaderd marmer evenals de muren waar een aantal grote wandtapijten hingen. De meeste tapijten droegen afbeeldingen van strijdtaferelen en heldhaftige daden.

Aan de overzijde van de zaal was een verhoging die met vijf treden over de gehele breedte van de zaal te bereiken was. Op deze verhoging stond een hoge troon waarvan de poten en armleuningen in de vorm van enorme leeuwenklauwen waren uitgesneden. De poten waren van verguld koper. De zitting was van rood fluweel en boven op de rugleuning was een gevaarlijke leeuwenkop te zien.

Op deze troon zat een man die even vervaarlijk keek als de woeste leeuwenkop die boven zijn hoofd prijkte. Hij had een kortgeknipte zwarte baard en zijn donkere haar vertoonde grijs bij de slapen. Zijn ogen waren even fel en doordringend als die van Kiyomi maar met kleine rimpeltjes in de ooghoeken. Zijn lange jas was van rijke stoffen in zwart, versierd met wijnranken van zilverdraad. De kanten kraag en mouwen waren sneeuwwit. Zijn broek was van dezelfde mooie stof, ook zwart maar zonder versieringen en de pijpen waren in glimmende zwarte laarzen gestoken. De biezen van de laarzen waren ook weer met zilver versierd. Op zijn heup droeg hij een prachtig zwaard waarvan het heft en de schede waren ingelegd met edelstenen en diamanten. De groep kon alleen maar vol ontzag naar deze verschijning staren.

Kiyomi en Naru zakten op een knie met het hoofd gebogen. De groep volgde snel en tamelijk onhandig hun voorbeeld.

"Vader." Was Kiyomi's solemnele begroeting.

"Mijn Koning." Vervolgde Naru met evenveel plechtigheid.

"Sta op mijn dochter en zuster-dochter." Beval de Koning met een lage gebiedende stem. Er klonk niettemin iets van affectie in door.

Kiyomi en Naru kwamen gehoorzaam overeind en lieten zich beiden op het voorhoofd kussen door de Koning.

"Sta op mijn gasten." Gebood de Koning toen de groep die nog steeds op een knie gebogen zat.

Ze kwamen houterig overeind en vermeden het rechtstreeks naar de Koning te kijken. Ze hadden geen idee hoe ze zich moesten gedragen dus leek zwijgen en naar de grond staren op dit moment het beste.

"Vader, dit zijn onze vrienden." Vertelde Kiyomi. "Ze zijn van ver gekomen om ons te bezoeken."

"Ze zien er vreemd uit." Mompelde de Koning terwijl hij bedachtzaam in zijn baard krabde. "Waar zijn de vrienden van mijn dierbare bloed vandaan gekomen om hen te bezoeken?"

"U-Uit Sendo, mijnheer." Stamelde Tien onbeholpen toen de ogen van de Koning op hem bleven rusten.

"Sendo?" Herhaalde de Koning fronsend. "Ik geloof niet dat ik daar ooit eerder van gehoord heb."

"Dat kan kloppen, vader." Antwoordde Kiyomi snel. "Het is een zeer klein dorpje en ik geloof niet dat het noemenswaardig genoeg geacht wordt voor een vermelding op de kaarten."

De Koning leek tevreden met dit antwoord want hij knikte en glimlachte naar zijn dochter. "Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat het je vrienden aan niks ontbreekt tijdens hun verblijf ."

"Dank u, vader." Kiyomi maakte een vlugge knix.

Naru maakte nog een kniebuiging en gebaarde de groep hetzelfde te doen. Ze bedankte de Koning. De anderen herhaalden haar woorden vol lof voordat ze achter Kiyomi aan de Troonzaal verlieten. Pas toen de deuren van de Troonzaal achter hen dicht vielen durfden ze weer normaal adem te halen.

Kiyomi en Naru moesten lachen om hun benauwde gezichten.

"Je went er wel aan na een tijdje." Zei Naru geruststellend.

De groep knikte al geloofden ze er niets van. Ze dachten niet dat zoiets ooit zou kunnen wennen.

"Wat is een zuster-dochter eigenlijk?" Vroeg Trunks nieuwsgierig.

"Ik ben de dochter van de zus van de Koning." Legde Naru uit. "Dat heet een zuster-dochter. Kiyomi is mijn moeder-broeder-dochter en ik ben haar vader-zuster-dochter."

"Kunnen jullie elkaar niet gewoon ooms en tantes en neven en nichten noemen? Het is zo allemaal wel erg ingewikkeld." Vond Tien.

Naru en Kiyomi keken elkaar niet begrijpend aan.

"Ooms?" herhaalde Kiyomi. Ze sprak het woord raar uit.

"Zo noemen wij dat moeder-vader-zuster-dochter gedoe bij ons." legde Trunks uit. "Jullie zijn nichtjes van elkaar. De Koning is Naru's oom en haar moeder is Kiyomi's tante."

De twee meisjes keken zo verwonderd dat de anderen moesten lachen.

"Laat maar." Grinnikte Tien.

"Ik geloof dat we nog een hoop van elkaar kunnen leren." Naru lachte ook. "Wat zijn jullie namen eigenlijk? Jullie weten die van ons al wel. Ik voel me beschaamd."

De groep begon zich voor te stellen, rare buigingen makend en belachelijk beleefd doend waardoor de meisjes weer moesten lachen.

"Laat dat vormelijke gedoe maar achterwege zolang we onder ons zijn." Kiyomi grijnsde. "Jullie kunnen er namelijk helemaal niks van." Opeens verdween de grijns van haar gezicht en keek ze zo angstig dat de anderen zich meteen omdraaiden om te zien wat er aan de hand was.

Een oude man kwam door de ontvangstzaal hun kant op geschuifeld. Hij had zijn beide handen in de tegenovergestelde brede mouw van zijn gewaad gestoken.

"Grootmagister Redon." Slikte Kiyomi toen de man voor haar bleef staan.

De oude man knikte even vriendelijk naar Naru en de groep voordat hij zich met een strenge blik tot Kiyomi richtte. "Volg mij, Kind Kiyomi. Je hebt een hoop uit te leggen."

"Zorg jij dat onze gasten kamers krijgen?" Vroeg Kiyomi verslagen aan Naru voordat ze achter de oude man aan sjokte als een misdadiger die op weg was naar de strop.

"Komt voor elkaar, Kiyomi!" Riep Naru haar na, haar lachen inhoudend. Ze richtte zich op de groep en glimlachte. "Als jullie mij willen volgen."


	4. De straf van Kiyomi

**Hoofdstuk 4. De straf van Kiyomi**

De vleugel van de Gastenvertrekken was een paleis op zich. Het had een eigen leger van dienstmeiden die hier even bedrijvig aan het werk waren als in de rest van het paleis. Er was een grote eetzaal met eigen keukens en bedienden en een enorme bibliotheek waar de gasten zich terug konden trekken met een boek of een bordspel konden spelen.

De prachtig ingerichte gangen werden verlicht door grote vergulde kandelaars die steeds op eenzelfde afstand van elkaar aan de muren hingen. Ze verspreidden een zacht warm licht. Er waren rijen kunstig versierde houten deuren die naar verschillende slaapverblijven leidden. Het ene vertrek was nog mooier en luxer ingericht dan het andere en een ieder van de groep was toegestaan een eigen kamer uit te kiezen.

Goku had een kamer vlak bij de eetzaal. Hij vond het belangrijk dat hij zo snel mogelijk bij het eten aanwezig kon zijn. Naast hem zat natuurlijk Chi Chi. Haar kamer stond vol met bloemen en keek uit op een prachtige binnenplaats met hoge bomen.

In een kamer twee deuren van de hare had Tien zijn intrek genomen omdat het enorme hemelbed even lekker lag als zijn vertrouwde earobed. Krillin had de kamer daarnaast gekozen omdat er veel roze in het vertrek was verwerkt. Roze was zijn lievelingskleur. In een kamer daar tegenover was voornamelijk met zwarte en zilveren tinten gewerkt en Vegeta vond dat het perfect bij zijn zwarte hart paste. Bulma had de kamer naast die van Vegeta gekozen. Niet omdat ze hem mooi vond maar louter om het feit dat het vertrek naast dat van hem lag. Yamcha had een kamer met uitgesneden naakte vrouwenlichamen in het hout van de meubels en het bed. Op de wandtapijten stonden vrouwen in de meest bizarre posities om elkaar heen gekronkeld afgebeeld. Hij kon er zijn ogen niet vanaf houden. Trunks tenslotte had een kamer waar allerlei wapens aan de muren hingen. Er stonden grote beelden van strijdende mannen door het vertrek verspreid.

Nadat ze allen hun kamer hadden uitgezocht en de tijd hadden genomen om zich op te frissen ontmoetten ze Naru in de eetzaal.

Het eten werd opgediend en Goku wist zeker dat hij in de hemel beland was. De lange grenenhouten tafel stond vol met honderden verschillende gerechten. Hij zag het als zijn plicht om overal van te proeven en de bedienden te vertellen hoe heerlijk alles smaakte.

Pas toen ze klaar waren met eten verscheen Kiyomi. Niet via een Reisvenster deze keer maar gewoon door de deur. Ze zag eruit alsof ze zojuist in een orkaan beland was. Haar zwarte haren zaten door de war en haar kleding was gekreukt. Ze schuifelde langzaam naar de tafel toe.

Naru haastte zich om een kussen op de houten stoel voor Kiyomi neer te leggen voordat ze zich bij hen aan tafel voegde. "En?" Vroeg ze medelevend.

Kiyomi perste haar lippen op elkaar en kromp ineen toen haar kont het kussen raakte. "Twintig luchtslagen." Gromde ze bitter. "En ik mag de komende weken geen vonkje magie geleiden. Nog niet om mijn thee warm te houden."

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" Vroeg Yamcha nieuwsgierig.

Kiyomi zuchtte ongelukkig. "Mijn straf voor het openen van de Dimensiepoort. Redon was woedend. Ik geloof dat mijn vader het nu onderhand ook wel gehoord heeft. Ik hoop dat hij vind dat ik genoeg gestraft ben."

"Wat zijn luchtslagen?" Vroeg Chi Chi voorzichtig. Ze wist niet zeker of ze het wel wilde weten.

"Magie bestaat uit vijf elementen: water, vuur, lucht, aarde en geest. Een luchtslag is een zweep gemaakt van het element lucht." Naru zag hun frons en vervolgde. "De lucht wordt samengeperst en als een zweep op je blote billen gebruikt."

"Dat is barbaars!" Riep Chi Chi uit. "Hebben ze je echt met een zweep op je kont geslagen?"

Kiyomi keek alleen maar heel zuur. Dat was antwoord genoeg.

"Maar dat is toch geen straf? Dat is mishandeling!" Riep Bulma geschokt uit.

"Je moet begrijpen dat wij als Vrouwen van Magie opgeleid worden. Het is nodig zulke straffen uit te delen omdat je met gevaarlijke krachten werkt en het nooit zomaar mag gebruiken zoals Kiyomi gedaan heeft." Naru grijnsde. "We hebben wel vaker luchtslagen gehad nadat we weer eens iets uitgehaald hadden. Redon deinst er niet voor terug ons te straffen, ook al zijn we van koninklijke bloede. In de Toren van Magie waar we opgeleid worden is iedereen gelijk."

"Redon was er trouwens van overtuigd dat jij er alles mee te maken had." Bracht Kiyomi naar voren.

Naru's gezicht betrok. Ze had echt geen behoefte aan een pak slaag. De laatste keer dat ze die straf gekregen had was ze een week lang niet in staat geweest om normaal te zitten. "Wat heb je gezegd?"

"Dat het mijn schuld was en dat jij er niets van afwist." Antwoordde Kiyomi terwijl ze voorzichtig probeerde op het zachte kussen te gaan verzitten. De striemen op haar kont leken in brand te staan. Ze moest op haar lip bijten om het niet uit te schreeuwen van de pijn.

"Zou ik ook zulke straffen uit mogen delen?" Vroeg Yamcha met een ondeugende glinstering in zijn donkere ogen. "Dat lijkt me wel wat."

Plotseling schoot hij bijna een meter de lucht in en krijste het uit van de pijn.

Naru liet gemeen grijnzend haar hand zakken. "Wil je het nog steeds nu je weet hoe het voelt?"

"En ze is nog mild voor je geweest. Vermenigvuldig jouw pijn zo'n honderd keer en je weet hoe ik me op dit moment voel." Snauwde Kiyomi bitter. "Je hebt geluk dat ik geen magie mag geleiden anders had ik je laten smeken om je woorden terug te mogen nemen."

Yamcha keek heel schuldig terwijl hij over zijn pijnlijke kont wreef. "Man, dat is echt pijnlijk."

"Misschien kunnen we met die Redon praten." Stelde Goku voor. "Het is uiteindelijk toch ook onze schuld dat we hier zitten. Misschien wil hij je straf wel verminderen."

"Ik heb de striemen nu toch al op mijn kont. Het zou trouwens toch niks uitmaken. Redon houdt mij verantwoordelijk." Kiyomi kon een klein glimlachje voor hem opbrengen. "Maar evengoed bedankt."

"Die oude man is toch jullie leraar?" Vroeg Vegeta.

"Onze meester ja." Verbeterde Kiyomi hem.

"Jullie meester dan." Bitste Vegeta. "Als hij jullie meester is betekent dat dan niet dat hij heel machtig is?"

Naru en Kiyomi knikten tegelijk.

"Kan hij dan geen poort naar onze dimensie openen?"

"Nee. Redon is machtig maar wij zijn met magie veel sterker dan hij is. Hij is vooral sterk omdat hij veel wijsheid bezit. Hij weet alles van magie maar zijn kracht kan de onze nooit evenaren." Vertelde Naru. Ze klonk trots. "Kiyomi is de eerste Vrouw van Magie in duizenden jaren die een Dimensiepoort heeft kunnen openen."

Kiyomi grinnikte. "Naru kan het ook. Dat weet ik zeker. Ze bezit buitengewone kracht. Ze heeft alleen niet genoeg lef om het te proberen."

"Ik verkies schepping boven vernietiging. Mijn magie creëert." Kaatste Naru aangebrand terug. "Hoe wist Redon eigenlijk dat je die Dimensiepoort geopend had?"

Kiyomi grijnsde breed. "Mijn magie creëert ook. Zij het op een verwoestende manier. Wat Redon betreft: hij had in eerste instantie alleen maar gevoeld dat ik een heleboel magie tegelijk had geleid. Toen hij verhaal kwam halen en ons met onze gasten in de Ontvangstzaal zag staan duurde het niet lang voordat hij erachter was."

Het werd stil aan tafel. De stilte werd alleen onderbroken door Kiyomi's gepijnigde gegrom elke keer wanneer ze haar kont op het kussen bewoog en het fluiten van Tien die een of ander blij wijsje bleef herhalen.

"Ik vraag me af of mijn ouders me al missen." Krillin klonk ontzettend ongelukkig. "Ze zullen vast snel beginnen met zoeken. Over een paar weken staan onze gezichten op de melkpakken."

Vegeta snoof. "Doe toch niet altijd zo dramatisch, man."

Maar Krillin kon zich niet meer inhouden: "Mijn moeder maakt zich vast dodelijk ongerust! Kon ik haar maar zeggen dat alles goed met me is en dat ik ooit misschien nog wel een keertje terug kom. Dat zou fijn zijn."

Kiyomi schraapte haar keel. Ze voelde zich duidelijk niet op haar gemak nu het ongenoegen over haar daad uitgesproken werd. Ze had het gevoel dat ze iets voor haar gasten moest doen. Het was immers door haar toedoen dat ze hier vastzaten, ook al had ze hen niet door de poort gedwongen.

"Er is wel een manier om een boodschap naar jullie ouders over te brengen. Maar het kan gevaarlijk zijn en ik kan niet beloven dat het lukt." Kiyomi boog zich over de tafel heen om iedereen aan te kijken, een grimas van pijn gleed over haar gezicht toen ze de striemen op haar kont opnieuw belastte. "Allereerst moet ik weten wie het wil proberen ondanks de gevaren."

Goku, Vegeta en Tien waren de enige drie die een hand opstaken. De rest keek al benauwd bij alleen het woord gevaar.

"Wat ben je van plan?" Vroeg Naru die alweer half een ondoordachte actie van Kiyomi verwachtte.

Kiyomi glimlachte opgewonden. "De Weg van de Dromen."

"We kunnen het proberen." Knikte Naru twijfelend. "Maar je straf…"

"In wezen heb ik maar een heel klein beetje magie nodig om in het Dromenrijk te komen. Redon zal het niet eens merken." Onderbrak Kiyomi haar vlug. "Het is het minste wat we voor onze gasten kunnen doen. Kom op Naru. Niemand zal erachter komen."

"Goed." Naru wist wel beter dan Kiyomi een plan uit haar hoofd proberen te praten. Dat was hetzelfde als tegen een vogel zeggen dat hij niet mocht vliegen. "Dan neem ik Goku mee. Als hij wil."

"Ja." Knikte Goku resoluut. Hij wilde niets liever dan zijn ouders en die van de anderen vertellen dat alles goed met hen was. Dat ze zich geen zorgen hoefden te maken.

Naru wist niet waarom ze zo blij was dat hij ja had gezegd. Het had haar niks uit moeten maken wie ze meenam naar het Dromenrijk maar dat deed het wel. Ze wilde dat Goku mee ging met zijn mooie donkere ogen en leuke glimlach.

"Ik neem Vegeta mee." Besloot Kiyomi.

Ze zei het zo ijskoud dat Naru zich niet voor kon stellen dat de prinses dezelfde intenties als haar had. Nee, Kiyomi had gewoon maar iemand gekozen. Ze ging niet voor mooie ogen of leuke lachjes. Waarom zij dan wel?

"Goed, wat moeten we doen?" Vroeg Vegeta ongeduldig.


	5. Vlinders

**Hoofdstuk 5. Vlinders**

Naru en Kiyomi schuifelden in hun nachtkleding van prachtig witte zijde door de schemerige gangen van het Gastverblijf. Hun fijne zilveren muiltjes maakten geen enkel geluid op de marmeren vloer.

"Ik vind het best vreemd om zomaar bij die jongen in bed te stappen." Naru praatte zo zacht dat Kiyomi zich in moest spannen om haar te verstaan.

"Ik ook." Kiyomi begon zacht te lachen. "Maar die meiden hadden er meer moeite mee geloof ik. Zag je hoe ze keken?"

Naru knikte. Ze lachte ook, al klonk het enigszins nerveus.

Toen ze het plan aan de jongens uitgelegd hadden, waren het niet Goku en Vegeta, maar de twee meisjes van de groep die de grootste bezwaren hadden gemaakt.

"Je kunt toch niet zomaar je bed met haar delen?" Had het meisje met de donkere haren in ontsteltenis uitgeroepen. "Ik wil het niet hebben, Goku. Laat Tien maar in jouw plaats gaan."

Naru was blij dat Goku daar tegenin was gegaan en gezegd had dat hij zelf wilde gaan. Het meisje Chi Chi was het er niet mee eens geweest maar maakte geen verdere tegenwerpingen. Ook daar was Naru blij om.

Het meisje met het blauwe haar vond het ronduit idioot om zoiets te doen. Ze zij dat het te gevaarlijk voor de jongens was en smeekte hen het niet te doen. Naru en Kiyomi betwijfelden of dat haar echte reden tot ongerustheid was. De blikken die het meisje Vegeta toewierp spraken boekdelen. Bulma voelde duidelijk meer voor hem dan ze toe wilde geven. Vegeta daarentegen beantwoordde geen van de blikken. Hij was schijnbaar niet geïnteresseerd in haar. Maar ach, hij leek eigenlijk nergens geïnteresseerd in te zijn. Uiteindelijk hadden Naru en Kiyomi de gasten midden in hun discussie verlaten. Het waren simpelweg hun zaken niet. Daarnaast moesten ze zich op hun reis naar het Dromenrijk gaan voorbereiden.

"Vegeta is best leuk, vind je niet?" Vroeg Naru voorzichtig zonder haar blik van de tegels voor zich te halen. "En hij is niet bezet."

"Wat bedoel je daarmee? Dat Goku dat wel is?" Reageerde Kiyomi vermaakt.

Naru keek haar met grote ogen aan.

Kiyomi moest lachen. "Dacht je dat ik niet gezien heb hoe je naar hem kijkt?"

Naru bloosde en staarde weer naar de vloer. "Is het zo duidelijk?"

"Niet voor hun, nee. Maar ik ken je al langer, Naru. Die blik krijg jij alleen wanneer je Cydd van Centon ziet."

Naru liet een klein lachje horen. Cydd was de zoon van de Groothertog die over het naburige stadje Centon heerste. Hij was een hele knappe jongeman met lang donker haar en een stoere glimlach. Naru had al jaren een oogje op hem. Hij had haar een keer gezoend maar Naru had niet goed geweten of ze zich gevleid moest voelen. Er werd gezegd dat Cydd van Centon alle meisjes zoende die hij mooi vond. Ondanks dat voelde Naru zich toch erg tot hem aangetrokken. Hij was ook wel heel knap.

Kiyomi's grijns werd zo mogelijk nog breder. "Maar je hebt gelijk. Vegeta is best leuk."

"Dus toch!" Riep Naru lachend uit. "Ik dacht dat er niks achter je keuze voor Vegeta zat, maar je vind hem dus wel leuk."

"Nou ja, ik vind zijn ogen wel mooi." Kiyomi haalde haar schouders op. "En ik heb hem liever bij me in het Dromenrijk dan Tien met zijn rare sokken."

Ze moesten allebei lachen.

Voor de deur naar Vegeta's vertrek bleven ze staan. Kiyomi friemelde ietwat zenuwachtig aan een zwarte lok van haar lange haren die nu los hingen. Ze klopte op de deur en streek vlug haar witte gewaad glad. Vegeta verscheen in de deuropening. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op toen hij de meisjes in hun nachtkleding voor zich zag staan. Hij droeg nog gewoon de kleding van die middag.

Kiyomi negeerde zijn blikken en richtte zich tot Naru. "Als je er bent, kom dan naar de grote boom."

Naru knikte. Ze grinnikte toen ze de zenuwachtige trek op Kiyomi's gezicht zag. De deur viel achter het tweetal dicht en Naru ging op weg naar Goku's kamer. Daar aangekomen klopte ze op de houten deur en wachtte beleefd totdat er antwoord kwam. De deur ging open en Goku verscheen. Ook hij droeg nog zijn kleren. Hij keek gelukkig niet raar op van haar nachtkleding. Glimlachend gebaarde hij dat ze binnen moest komen.

Tot Naru's ergernis zat Chi Chi op de bedrand. Het meisje keek haar met een ronduit vijandige blik aan. Naru greep haar gewaad bij haar heupen vast en kneep zo hard in de stof dat haar knokkels wit werden. Wat dacht dat mens wel om haar zo aan te kijken in het paleis dat al haar hele leven haar thuis was geweest? Ze snapte best dat het meisje moeite met deze situatie had maar het was iets heel anders om iemand die zo gastvrij was geweest in hun eigen huis zo haatdragend aan te kijken.

"Zou je kunnen gaan? Ik wil meteen beginnen." Naru zei het te scherp maar het kon haar niet veel schelen.

"Kan ik niet blijven?" Vroeg Chi Chi al even scherp.

"Chi Chi." Goku keek zijn vriendin met een verzoenend gebaar aan maar ze negeerde hem volkomen en bleef fel naar het meisje van Ame staren. Hij wist niet goed wat hij met de situatie aan moest dus hield hij zijn mond maar. De blik van het blonde meisje was niet minder fel en het was hem meer dan duidelijk dat zij en Chi Chi nooit vrienden zouden worden. Dat vond hij jammer en hij begreep niet veel van de vijandigheid tussen de twee. Nou ja, van Chi Chi's kant was het jaloezie, dat wist hij wel. Ze was altijd jaloers wanneer hij ook maar met een ander meisje praatte. Maar waarom het meisje van Ame zijn vriendin met zo'n felheid opnam kon hij slechts raden.

Goku moest aan zichzelf bekennen dat ze er erg mooi uitzag in haar nachtkleding en met haar lange haren die glanzend over haar schouders vielen. Haar ogen waren ontzettend groen. Zo groen had hij ze nog nooit gezien. Hij wilde zichzelf tot de orde roepen maar kon het niet echt opbrengen. Er was toch niks mis met iemand mooi vinden? Ook al zou dat Chi Chi alleen nog maar jaloerser maken. Hij kon het toch niet helpen dat hij Naru mooi vond? Ze was gewoon mooi met haar bleke huid en aardbeiblonde haren, daar kon niemand omheen.

Naru was op dat moment in staat het domme wicht Chi Chi aan haar haren de kamer uit te gooien. Ze slikte haar woede in en zei kalm: "Je kunt niet blijven. Ik kan niet in slaap komen als iemand me in de gaten houdt." Ze zei dat laatste met een onverholen ergernis in haar stem en zag tot haar genoegen dat het meisje begon te blozen.

Ze was inderdaad van plan geweest Naru in de gaten te houden terwijl ze bij haar vriendje in bed lag.

Chi Chi keek vragend op naar Goku en hoopte duidelijk dat hij het voor haar op zou nemen maar hij zei niets. Ze perste haar lippen vol ongenoegen op elkaar. Toen kwam ze met tegenzin overeind.

Naru liet haar greep op haar nachtkleding pas los toen de deur achter de mokkende Chi Chi dichtviel.

"Het spijt me." Zei Goku. "Ze kan soms nogal jaloers zijn."

Naru wuifde zijn woorden lachend weg. "Ik begrijp het wel."

Ze voelde zich even onbeholpen als een kreupele zonder wandelstok toen ze met knikkende knieën op het bed toe liep. Ze liet zich zwijgend op de bedrand zakken. Opgelucht merkte ze dat ook hij zich wat ongemakkelijk voelde toen hij aan de andere kant op de bedrand ging zitten.

Goku bukte zich om zijn schoenen uit te trekken en vroeg zich verbaasd af waarom zijn vingers trilden. Het meisje van Ame maakte hem zenuwachtig, zenuwachter in feite dan hij ooit geweest was. Nou ja, het was toch ook spannend om zomaar bij iemand in bed te gaan liggen? Zeker wanneer die iemand zo mooi en vreemd was als Naru.

Naru gebruikte het moment om snel te gaan liggen. Ze schikte haar gewaad zo dat er geen duimpje te veel aan naakte huid te zien was. Ze wilde het hem en zichzelf niet nog ongemakkelijker maken dan het al was.

Toen zijn schoenen uit waren draaide Gokuj zich naar haar toe. Naru voelde het bloed naar haar gezicht stijgen toen zijn blik over haar lichaam gleed.

Goku zag haar blozen en sloeg snel zijn ogen neer. Wat dacht hij eigenlijk wel om zo naar het meisje te staren? Ten eerste was het onbeleefd en daarnaast was het oneerlijk tegenover Chi Chi van wie hij heel veel hield.

Naru was blij dat hij ging liggen zodat ze zijn mooie ogen niet meer kon zien. Hoe kon ze ooit naast zo'n knappe jongen in slaap vallen? Ze vervloekte de enorme vlinders die door haar buik fladderden en wenste dat ze meer als Kiyomi was geweest. Zij leek haar hoofd nooit door een jongen op hol te laten brengen. Die zou op dit moment waarschijnlijk even koeltjes reageren als altijd. Zelfs nu ze naast Vegeta in bed lag. Ze werd uit haar gedachten gehaald door de leuke lach van Goku.

"Ik weet niet of ik wel in slaap kan komen als ik naast jou lig." Bekende Goku.

Naru voelde hoe hij bewoog om gemakkelijker te gaan liggen. Ze grinnikte zenuwachtig. "Ik weet ook niet of ik nu kan slapen. Het voelt vreemd om naast iemand te liggen die ik bijna niet ken."

"Ja, vreemd." Stemde Goku zachtjes in. "Maar ik vind het niet vervelend hoor. Begrijp me niet verkeerd. Het is alleen dat ik niet vaak de kans krijg om naast een meisje te liggen dat zo mooi is. Het maakt me een beetje nerveus." Hij kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan dat hij zoiets zei en hij vervloekte niet voor de eerste keer zijn onvermogen om iets voor zichzelf te houden. Waarom moest hij toch altijd zo belachelijk eerlijk zijn?

Naru kon geen woord uitbrengen. Hij vond haar mooi? Mooier dan Chi Chi waar hij vast vaak genoeg naast geslapen had? Ze probeerde verwoed haar zo hevig kloppende hart tot bedaren te brengen.

"Het is belangrijk dat we lichamelijk contact hebben als ik je naar het Dromenrijk wil meekrijgen." Zei ze uiteindelijk om de stilte te doorbreken. Ze legde een beverige hand op de zijne. "Probeer in je slaap mijn hand vast te blijven houden."

"Goed." Antwoordde Goku terwijl hij onbeholpen haar hand aarzelend steviger vastpakte. Haar vingers lagen in zijn handpalm als een gloeiend kooltje.

Naru kneep haar ogen gefrustreerd dicht en dwong zichzelf aan andere dingen dan de jongen naast haar te denken. Op een of andere manier ging dat niet nu haar hand zo veilig in de zijne geklemd zat. Het voelde fijn om zijn grote sterke hand de hare te voelen omvatten.

Goku voelde de warmte van haar slanke lichaam naast het zijne en bekende aan zichzelf dat dit hem veel meer deed dan zou mogen. Hij probeerde aan Chi Chi te denken maar het vreemde mooie meisje naast hem verdreef haar onverbiddelijk uit zijn gedachten. De vlinders in zijn buik vertelden hem dat hij zojuist in een onmogelijke situatie beland was. Hij kon niet verliefd worden op Naru want hij hield van Chi Chi. Toch?


	6. Het Dromenrijk

**Hoofdstuk 6. Het Dromenrijk**

Kiyomi opende haar ogen. Ze bevond zich op de groene heuvel die ze zo goed kende. Vanaf de eerste keer dat ze het Dromenrijk betreden had, was dit haar plek van ontwaken geweest. Redon had haar verteld dat iedereen die het Dromenrijk betrad zijn eigen plek van ontwaken had. De plek zag eruit zag zoals de betreder van het Rijk dat wenste.

Het was hier inderdaad prachtig. Kiyomi vond het heerlijk om er te komen en het verkoelende briesje op haar gezicht te voelen. Zo ver het oog reikte rezen de heuvels van helder groen gras op. Ze droegen de meest prachtige bloemen. De zon scheen altijd op deze plek.

Ze keek naast zich en zag Vegeta staan. Ze schoot in de lach toen ze het harnas zag dat hij droeg. In het Dromenrijk waren gedachten zo sterk dat ze in je uiterlijk weerspiegeld werden. Als Kiyomi bijvoorbeeld aan haar vader dacht droeg ze een prachtig gewaad met hoge kraag en edelstenen in haar losse haren. Dan zag ze eruit zoals het een prinses betaamde. Wanneer ze boos was droeg ze de kleding die ze vandaag in het bos had gedragen en zaten haar zwarte haren in een strakke vlecht. Wanneer ze ergens blij over was had ze bloemen in haar haren en droeg een zwierig gewaad van helder blauwe stof. En als ze op haar hoede was, zoals Vegeta nu zonder twijfel zou zijn, droeg ze een helm en borstplaten zoals de soldaten van Ame.

Vegeta's harnas zag er nogal vreemd uit, vond Kiyomi, maar het kwam natuurlijk uit zijn gedachten en die waren verbonden met zijn dimensie. "Het is hier veilig." Zei ze geruststellend.

Zijn harnas verdween niet. Pas toen zijn ogen over haar heen gleden veranderde zijn kleding. Tot Kiyomi's schok droeg hij ineens niets anders dan een soort korte broek. Ze had zo'n kledingstuk nooit eerder gezien maar ze twijfelde er niet aan dat het dienst moest doen als ondergoed.

Ze bekeek zichzelf en werd vuurrood. De laatste gedachten die door haar heen waren gegaan voor ze ging slapen was hoe heerlijk het haar leek om hem te kussen terwijl ze daar naast hem lag. Met haar hand om zijn sterke arm geklemd en haar heup tegen de zijne gedrukt. De gedachten waren kennelijk nog niet verdwenen tegen de tijd dat ze in het Dromenrijk ontwaakte want haar gewaad weerspiegelde haar verlangen.

Vegeta kon niks doen dan staren. Het gewaad dat het vreemde meisje droeg was van dunne rode zijde en zat zo strak om haar lichaam dat het haar vrouwelijke vormen eerder onthulde dan bedekte. De kraag was zo laag uitgesneden dat een groot deel van haar naakte huid zichtbaar was: als ze diep genoeg in ademde zou haar boezem er zonder twijfel uitvallen. Haar zwarte haar viel in weelderige slagen over haar schouders.

Voor Kiyomi het kon stoppen was haar gewaad ineens van degelijke zwarte wol en sloot de kraag hoog om haar hals. Behalve haar vingers was er geen stukje huid onbedekt. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet alle gedachten van zich afglijden. Hoe kon ze zich zo door die jongen laten overrompelen? Ze had altijd perfecte controle over haar gedachten in het Dromenrijk. Nu flitste haar kleding opeens van het ene naar het andere uiterste en dat alleen maar omdat Vegeta bij haar was.

Toen ze uiteindelijk haar ogen weer opende droeg ze een zilveren gewaad met blauwe maanstenen in haar haren. Het gewaad dat een prinses droeg. Dat was goed genoeg besloot ze en liet het zo.

Vegeta had met stijgende verbazing toegekeken hoe het meisje haar kleding bleef veranderen totdat ze uiteindelijk voor hem stond in een zilveren jurk. Hoe deed ze dat? Hij was niet eens teleurgesteld dat ze de rode jurk voor deze omgeruild had. Ze zag eruit als een prinses en hoe graag hij ook naar haar gekeken had in die nietsverhullende rode japon, deze kleding paste veel beter bij de nietsontziende blik in haar ogen.

Kiyomi vond het moeilijk naar de jongen te kijken nu zijn mooie gespierde lichaam niet bedekt was. Hij droeg nog steeds alleen zijn ondergoed en leek het niet in de gaten te hebben. Hij keek naar haar alsof hij vuur zag branden.

"Kun je niet iets anders bedenken?" Vroeg ze tamelijk ademloos.

Vegeta fronste. "Wat?"

Kiyomi maakte een gebaar dat zijn hele lichaam omvatte. "Je kleding."

Vegeta bekeek zichzelf en schrok toen hij zichzelf in zijn boxers vond. "Hoe kan dit?"

"Je gedachten in het Dromenrijk zijn heel sterk. Kennelijk was je nogal onder de indruk van mijn kleding." Kiyomi kon het niet laten plagerig te grijnzen. "Je moet proberen je gedachten onder controle te houden. Anders heb je zo helemaal niks meer aan."

"Ik dacht helemaal niet aan jou." Wierp Vegeta tegen. Hij wist dat het helemaal niet overtuigend klonk en haalde zijn schouder op. "Nou ja, wat verwacht je dan. Ik ben niet van steen." Hij zou geen man zijn als hij niet aan haar had gedacht nadat ze in die rode japon aan hem verschenen was! Geërgerd schudde hij de gedachten van zich af. "Hoe deed je dat eigenlijk met je kleding?" Wilde hij onaangedaan weten.

"In het Dromenrijk is het mogelijk alles te worden wat je wilt." Als voorbeeld veranderde Kiyomi haar haren van zwart naar blond zoals dat van Naru. "De kracht van een gedachte is zo sterk dat hij in je uiterlijk weerspiegeld wordt. Als je er geen controle over hebt gebeuren er dingen zoals je net bij mij zag." Haar haren werden weer zwart en ze glimlachte. "Jij kunt het ook. Concentreer je op je kleding en verander het."

Kiyomi zag zijn kleding flikkeren tussen ondergoed en de kleren die hij bij hun ontmoeting gedragen had.

Vegeta wist niet goed hoe hij het deed maar uiteindelijk lukte het hem de vale spijkerbroek en het grijze shirt van die dag vast te houden.

"Goed. Zullen we dan maar?" Kiyomi pakte zijn hand vast en glimlachte geruststellend toen ze de verontruste blik in zijn ogen zag. "Oké, laat me niet los. Er zal je niks overkomen. We gaan naar de plek waar ik met Naru afgesproken heb."

"Waarom zijn we niet meteen daarheen gegaan?" Vroeg Vegeta nog steeds geërgerd. Waarom keek ze hem zo aan moet die mooie ogen?

Kiyomi lachtte. "Zo werkt het niet. Dit is mijn plek van ontwaken. Iedereen heeft zijn eigen plek. Zo ben je altijd veilig wanneer je het Dromenrijk betreed. Er kan alleen iemand komen wanneer de schepper van de plek daarvoor kiest. Het is noodzakelijk. Er sluipen nogal wat nare wezens in het Dromenrijk rond."

"Nare wezens?" Vegeta keek nogal benauwd om zich heen.

Kiyomi kneep even in zijn hand. "Geen zorgen. De plek waar we nu heengaan is betrekkelijk veilig."

Vegeta schrok toen de wereld om hem heen ineens ziekmakend begon te tollen. Er was een explosie van kleuren die zijn maag deed omdraaiden en hem zo duizelig maakte dat hij bang was zijn bewustzijn te verliezen. Alles om hem heen was als een kolkende zee van kleur die hem op dreigde te slokken.

"Kijk maar naar mij." Klonk de stem van Kiyomi dichtbij hem.

Vegeta voelde een koele hand tegen zijn wang en opeens was ze bij hem, even scherp en helder als daarvoor. Ze was het enige vaste object in heel de razende wereld en Vegeta was vastbesloten haar niet meer los te laten met zijn ogen. Ze glimlachte geruststellend en pakte nu ook zijn andere hand vast. Hij verstevigde zijn grip op haar kleine elegante handen alsof ze zijn enige redding in deze krankzinnige wereld waren.

Toen was het ineens voorbij. De wereld klopte weer. Hij zag een blauwe hemel vol schapenwolkjes boven zich en groen gras dat geruststellend stevig aanvoelde onder zijn voeten.

"We zijn er." Kiyomi liet zijn handen los. Ze draaide zich om in de richting van een verbijsterend grote boom. De stam van de boom was zo dik dat twintig man met de handen in elkaar hem nog niet zouden kunnen omvatten. Uit de stam groeide een bladerdak zo groot als een stad. Immense takken kronkelden zich richting de hemel en de hoogste takken verdwenen gewoonweg tussen de wolken.

Vegeta staarde er vol ongeloof naar. "Ik wil niet eens weten wat voor soort vogels er in zo'n boom leven."

Kiyomi grinnikte. "Er woont een draak in."

"E-Een draak?" Stotterde Vegeta ontzet. "Als in een levensgevaarlijke, vuurspuwende, uit de kluiten gewassen hagedis?"

"Niks hoor." Antwoordde Kiyomi luchtig. "Hij is ontzettend wijs en tamelijk vriendelijk. Het is jammer dat hij eigenlijk altijd slaapt als hij hier is."

"Ja, jammer." Vegeta keek naar haar met een blik die duidelijk zei dat hij aan haar mentale gezondheid twijfelde. "Zullen we hem maar laten slapen? Hij vindt het vast niet leuk om zomaar wakker gemaakt te worden."

"Oh dat vind hij niet erg." Vertelde Kiyomi hem lachend. "Maar we hebben nu geen tijd om met hem te praten. Misschien een andere keer."

Vegeta liet zijn adem opgelucht ontsnappen. "Ik bedank liever geloof ik."

Kiyomi haalde haar schouders op en begon in de richting van de boom te lopen. Vegeta volgde, behoedzaam om zich heen kijkend en half verwachtend dat er elk moment een enorme vuurspuwende draak in de lucht zou verschijnen.

..

..

Het duurde een lange tijd voordat Goku en Naru onder de boom verschenen. Kiyomi zat met haar rug tegen de enorme stam geleund. Vegeta stond naast haar ook leunend tegen de boom met zijn schouder.

"Heb je die boom gezien?" Riep Goku opgetogen uit toen hij Vegeta in het oog kreeg. "Dat ding is gigantisch!"

"Inderdaad." Zei Vegeta droogjes. "Het zou moeilijk zijn om hem niet te zien. Hij valt namelijk nogal in het oog."

Goku lachte terwijl hij zich jongensachtig achter zijn hoofd krabde. "Precies."

Vegeta schudde vermoeid zijn hoofd. "Het stelt me gerust dat jij erbij bent, Goku. Waar zouden we zonder jouw scherpe verstand zijn?"

Kiyomi onderdrukte een lach. Ze kon Vegeta's cynisme wel waarderen. Ze richtte zich grinnikend op Naru. "Waarom duurde het zo lang?"

Naru begon te blozen. "Een paar kleine kleding problemen." Antwoordde ze zonder verdere uitleg.

"Ah," Knikte Kiyomi begrijpend. "Daar hadden wij ook last van."

Naru keek haar opgelucht aan, blij dat ze niet de enige met een uiterst beschamende ervaring was.

Vegeta grijnsde vermaakt naar Goku die nogal ongemakkelijk met zijn voeten stond te schuifelen en opeens gebiologeerd naar de grond aan het staren was. "Dat zal Chi Chi vast leuk vinden om te horen."

"Niet grappig." Beet Goku hem fel toe.

Vegeta moest lachen. "Ach kom op. Zo erg is het toch ook weer niet? Ik stond ook in mijn boxers en wat zij aanhad… Nou ja, laten we daar niet over uitwijden. Ik geloof dat het van origine niet eens bestemd was om als kleding gedragen te worden."

Kiyomi bloosde hevig en wierp Vegeta een vernietigende blik toe. Toen het angstvallig stil bleef keek ze met open mond naar de wangen van Naru die zo mogelijk nog dieper rood waren geworden. "Nee toch?" vroeg ze geschokt. "Helemaal niks?"

Naru knikte terwijl ze met een pijnlijk gezicht op haar lip beet.

Vegeta kwam werkelijk niet meer bij van het lachen. "Jullie allebei?" Wilde hij weten.

Goku gaf hem een venijnige klap op zijn arm. Zijn kleding flikkerde even dreigend maar bleef uiteindelijk zoals het was. Onverhoopt begon hij nu zelf ook heel erg te lachen om de situatie. Met zijn vieren proestten ze het uit.


	7. De Weg van de Dromen

**Hoofdstuk 7. De Weg van de Dromen**

Goku was gereduceerd tot niets. Hij had geen stoffelijk lichaam. Hij had helemaal geen lichaam. Hij was niks en tegelijkertijd iets. Wat dat iets was wist hij niet. Een kluwen onsamenhangende gedachten misschien. Hij wist eigenlijk niet eens wat gedachten waren. Het maakte niet uit. Hij had niks nodig om te zijn. Want dat hij was, dat wist hij en dat was alles wat telde.

Hij had geen besef van tijd. In deze omgeving bestond geen tijd. Er was alleen eeuwigheid. Het was zwart om hem heen maar niet zwart als in de kleur zwart. Het was zo dat het zwart zijn omgeving vormde. Het was geen gat. Het was geen ruimte die ergens ophield. Er waren geen randen aan het zwart. Het zwart was oneindig en in deze onbegrensde zwartheid was hij. Niets meer, niets minder.

Opeens was er iets bij hem in de zwartheid. Iets dat zoals hem was. Hij had geen ogen om mee te kijken dus hij wist niet hoe het eruit zag. Hij wist niet eens wat zien betekende. Hij raakte in de war. Wat was hij? Was er meer dan alleen zijn?

"Ik ben hier, Goku." Klonk er van heel ver weg. Het leek van overal uit de zwartheid om hem heen te zijn gekomen. Tegelijkertijd was het heel ver bij hem vandaan en kwam het uit een bepaalde richting. Al had hij er dan geen idee van wat een richting was. Hij wist niet wat woorden waren dus hij wist niet wat ze betekenden. Hij wist alleen dat hij naar het geluid toe wilde dat overal maar toch ook niet overal was.

"Goku."

Wat was Goku? Wat betekende Goku. Het scheen heel belangrijk om daar achter te komen maar hij wist niet waarom. Hij wilde niet. Kon hij niet gewoon zijn?

"Goku, kom bij me."

Hij was Goku. Dat was zijn naam. Zijn naam was Goku en ooit had hij een lichaam gehad. Hij raakte in paniek. Waar was hij? Waarom kon hij niet terug naar zijn lichaam?

"Kijk naar het licht, Goku." De stem klonk heel bezorgd.

Goku zocht om zich heen naar licht. Hij zag niks. "Waar dan?" Riep hij wanhopig. "Ik zie niks!"

Ineens was het daar. Een warme gloed. Een straling. Het was miniscuul maar het was er. Goku was er heel dichtbij. Hij zweefde erin en meteen wist hij alles weer. Wie hij was, waar hij was en met wie. Ze was naast hem. Naru. Ze straalde als een zon, al was ze niet meer dan een lichtgevende speldenknop die bij hem zweefde. Zag hij er ook zo uit? Hij voelde nog steeds geen lichaam al besefte hij nu wel wat een lichaam was en dat het ergens op hem wachtte.

"Ik dacht even dat ik je kwijt was." Zei het zonnetje naast hem. "Kom. Houd me goed vast."

Goku wist niet hoe hij vast kon houden zonder lichaam maar hij greep zich aan haar vast en voelde zich verbonden raken met het zonnetje. Ze waren nu samen.

"De Weg van de Dromen is erg gevaarlijk." Sprak het zonnetje waarschuwend. "Je kunt jezelf verliezen. Hou vast aan je lichaam. Ook al voel je het niet. Het is er."

"Het wacht op me." Stemde Goku in.

"Precies. Laat het niet los. Je doet het heel goed, Goku."

Goku voelde zich heel blij dat het zonnetje zo tevreden over hem was. Hij haakte zichzelf vast aan iets dat op hem lag te wachten op een plek buiten deze zwartheid. Hij wist niet wat hij deed en hoe maar het zonnetje zei hem dat het juist was.

"We gaan." Kondigde het zonnetje aan.

Samen zweefden ze door de zwartheid. In de verte kon Goku duizenden fonkelende bollen zien. Ze waren anders dan het zonnetje naast hem. De bollen waren groter en ze schenen zilverachter in de zwartheid. Hun schijnsel was koud, niet warm en stralend zoals dat van het zonnetje.

"Dat zijn dromen." Vertelde het zonnetje. "De dromen van alle wezens die op dit moment aan het slapen zijn."

"Maar het zijn er zo veel!" Riep Goku ontmoedigd. "Hoe kunnen we ooit één droom vinden tussen alle dromen?"

"Dat kan alleen jij, Goku. Je moet je concentreren op degene die je wilt spreken. Je moet de droom van diegene met heel je wezen willen vinden."

Goku voelde dat ze nu stil hingen in de zwartheid. Ze waren omringd door de zilveren droombollen.

"Raak de dromen niet aan, Goku." Waarschuwde het zonnetje. "Ze kunnen slecht zijn en je in zich naar binnen trekken. Slechte dromen laten je nooit meer gaan. Alle bollen lijken hetzelfde. Je kunt van buitenaf nooit zien of hij slecht is. Je mag geen enkele bol aanraken."

"Oké." Antwoordde Goku. Hij had willen knikken maar dat ging niet zonder lichaam.

"Weet je al wie je wilt bezoeken?" Vroeg het zonnetje.

"Ja. Mijn vader."

"Goed. Concentreer je nu met je hele wezen op je vader. Onthoudt dat je hem wilt vinden." Het zonnetje ontweek een droombol die hun kant op kwam zweven.

Goku concentreerde alles wat hij was op het vinden van Gohan. Meer bollen kwamen hun kant uitgezweefd. Een bol rechts van hem trok zijn aandacht ook al zag hij er precies zo uit als alle andere zilveren bollen. "Dat is hem."

Het zonnetje kwam dichterbij zweven. "Weet je het zeker?"

"Ik…" Goku begon te twijfelen. Wist hij het zeker? Hij kon niet eens uitleggen wat het was dat hem zo aantrok in die ene bol. Wat nou als hij het mis had? Wat als het een slechte droom was? "Ik weet het niet."

"Waarom dacht je dat die bol de goede was?" Vroeg het zonnetje geduldig.

Goku zuchtte verslagen. "Weet ik niet. Hij trok mijn aandacht. Er was niks speciaals. Hij was hetzelfde als alle anderen."

"Ga er maar heen. Ik volg je wel."

Goku zweefde naar de zilveren bol aan zijn rechterkant toe en bleef ervoor hangen.

Het zonnetje kwam ook voor de zilveren bol hangen. "Dit is hem?"

"Ja."

"Raak hem dan maar aan."

..

..

Opeens bevond Goku zich in een tram in Tokyo. Hij zweefde boven de banken van de tram in de lucht. Al zijn vrienden waren er. Ze zaten op de banken onder hem. De omgeving leek vreemd onrealistisch, overal lag een vreemde waas over, alsof hij door een bril keek die beslagen was. Aan de randen van zijn gezichtsveld was de vage waas het ergste.

Toen zag hij zichzelf tussen zijn vrienden zitten. Hij had een grote rugzak op zijn schoot.

"Je moet naar huis komen, Goku."

De zwevende Goku draaide zich naar de stem toe en zag zijn vader onder zich in het gangpad staan. Hij keek heel bezorgd. Nu realiseerde Goku zich dat hij in een droom van zijn vader was. Blijkbaar waren hij en zijn vrienden al een tijdje vermist als zijn vader droomde dat hij naar huis moest komen.

"Waar ga je heen, jongen?" Vroeg Gohan aan de droom-Goku met de rugtas op zijn schoot. "Doe toch niet zo gek. Jullie moeten allemaal mee terug komen naar Sendo. Tokyo is toch niks voor jullie."

"We willen in Tokyo blijven." Zei de Goku met de rugtas nogal kinderachtig. "Avonturen beleven. Wij willen niet meer in Sendo zijn. Het is hier veel leuker."

De vrienden knikten allemaal instemmend.

"Maar jullie ouders dan? Iedereen is doodongerust! Jullie hadden toch op zijn minst kunnen zeggen dat jullie weg gingen? We dachten dat jullie iets overkomen was." Zei Gohan.

Goku zweefde naar beneden en ging voor zijn vader staan.

Gohan keek hem vreemd aan. "Twee Goku's?"

"Pap. Ik ben het." Zei Goku voorzichtig. "Ik zit in je droom. Ik heb niet veel tijd dus ik zal zoveel mogelijk proberen uit te leggen."

Goku vertelde zijn vader wat er allemaal gebeurd was en dat ze moesten wachten op een nieuwe Dimensiepoort voordat ze terug naar huis konden komen. "Zeg alsjeblieft tegen alle ouders dat we het goed maken. Ik weet dat je straks wakker wordt en er niks van gelooft maar Vegeta zit als het goed is nu ook in de droom van Koning Vegeta. Bel hem morgen en vraag of hij net zo'n droom heeft gehad als jij. Dan weet je dat het waar is."

"Ik snap het niet." Was alles wat Gohan zei.

"Bel Koning Vegeta morgen, pap. Vraag hem naar zijn droom." Drukte Goku hem op het hart. Hij voelde dat de droom begon te vervagen. Zijn vader was op dit moment waarschijnlijk bezig zichzelf wakker te schudden uit de vreemde droom. "En pap. Ik zou nooit zomaar naar Tokyo vertrekken zonder je iets te zeggen. We maken het goed en we komen naar huis zo gauw we kunnen."

..

..

De droom was verdwenen. Goku zweefde weer zonder lichaam. Het zonnetje was er ook. Ze had op hem gewacht.

"Het is me gelukt. Ik was in de droom van mijn vader."

Hij voelde dat het zonnetje trots was. Voordat ze echter iets kon zeggen verscheen er een tweede speldenknop die hun kant op kwam drijven door de zwartheid. Het tweede zonnetje straalde even krachtig en adembenemend als het eerste zonnetje. Het werd gevolgd door een flikkerend bolletje dat niet in staat leek vaste vorm aan te nemen. Het bolletje golfde en doofde telkens bijna uit voordat het weer zwakjes oplichtte.

"We gaan terug, Naru." Sprak het tweede zonnetje. "Hij houdt het niet. Het is te gevaarlijk."

"Goed." Antwoordde het eerste zonnetje. "Wij zullen proberen nog een droom te bezoeken. Goku doet het heel goed."

Goku voelde dat hij letterlijk straalde van trots.

"Ik raak hem kwijt!" Het tweede zonnetje klonk angstig. "Het licht, Vegeta! Kijk naar het licht!"

Het schijnsel van het bolletje naast haar werd heel zwak.

Goku voelde zich heel bezorgd over het stervende licht van het bolletje. Hij wist waar Vegeta in weg aan het zinken was. Het was een angstaanjagende ervaring geweest om te vergeten wie en wat hij was maar het was nog verschrikkelijker geweest dat het hem niets leek te kunnen schelen. Dat hij de vergetelheid in zich had verwelkomd en verlangd had erin verdwijnen. Had hij eraan toegegeven dan was hij nooit meer terug gekomen, dat wist hij zeker. Tot zijn opluchting kreeg het bolletje weer vastere vorm. Hij was er nog.

"Goed zo, Vegeta. Pak me vast." Zei het tweede zonnetje dwingend. "We gaan hier weg." En met die woorden verdwenen het tweede zonnetje en het flikkerende bolletje.

"Zijn ze veilig?" Vroeg Goku het eerste zonnetje bezorgd.

"Ja. Ze hebben de Weg van de Dromen verlaten. Denk je dat je nog een droom zou kunnen bezoeken?"

Goku voelde zich heel warm en stralend. Hij dacht dat hij nog wel honderd dromen kon bezoeken.


	8. Ontluiking

**Hoofdstuk 8. Ontluiking**

Kiyomi schudde voorzichtig aan de schouders van de jongen uit de andere dimensie. Ze zat op haar knieën over hem heengebogen op het bed waarin ze eerder die avond samen in slaap waren gevallen. Hij bewoog niet. Zijn ademhaling was alarmerend oppervlakkig. Er glinsterden zweetdruppeltjes op zijn voorhoofd en zijn gezicht was vertrokken van verontrusting.

"Vegeta." Ze schudde zijn schouders nogmaals, dwingender nu. "Vegeta wordt wakker."

Hij gromde en trok met zijn arm alsof hij zich bij haar vandaan wilde bewegen. Kiyomi boog zich dieper naar hem toe, haar gezicht zo dichtbij het zijne dat hun neuzen elkaar bijna raakten. Opeens vlogen zijn ogen open en keken verwilderd in de hare. Ze gaf een gilletje van schrik toen hij haar middel tamelijk ruw met zijn handen vastgreep. Hij staarde met nietsziende ogen in de hare en zijn armen vielen slap terug langs zijn zijden terwijl hij onsamenhangend begon te mompelen.

"Vegeta?" Herhaalde Kiyomi onzeker terwijl ze zich behoedzaam weer naar hem overboog. "Weet je waar je bent?"

Hij keek haar versuft aan. "Wie ben jij?"

"Ik ben Kiyomi."

"Kiyomi." Herhaalde hij schor. Er gleed iets van herkenning over zijn gezicht en een glimlachje speelde om zijn lippen. "Jij bent die van die rode jurk."

Kiyomi kon een lach niet onderdrukken. "Typerend dat dat hetgene is wat je je herinnert."

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Het leek hem moeite te kosten om woorden te vormen.

"Het ging mis op de Weg van de Dromen. Ik raakte je kwijt." Ze legde een hand op zijn gloeiende voorhoofd. "Het is mijn schuld. Het spijt me zo."

Vegeta knikte. Het leek erop dat slechts de helft van haar woorden tot hem doorgedrongen waren.

"Hoe voel je je?"

Hij dacht een tijdje over die vraag na. "Weet niet. Moe."

Kiyomi knikte. "Ga maar slapen." Ze klom gehaast uit het bed en trok de dekens zorgvuldig over hem heen. "Ik blijf hier bij je."

Vegeta hoorde haar al niet meer. Hij was weggezonken in een droomloze slaap.

..

..

Naru opende haar ogen. Ze knipperde tegen het felle zonlicht dat door de halfopen gordijnen naar binnen scheen. Even was ze in de war door de onbekende omgeving waarin ze ontwaakt was. Toen ze echter naast zich keek en Goku zag liggen wist ze weer waar ze was. Ze was gedesoriënteerd door het felle zonlicht. Het was al dag. Op de Weg van de Dromen bestond geen tijd. Ze had geen idee hoe lang ze daar geweest waren. Ze kwam overeind en keek nog eens naar het felle zonlicht achter de hoge ramen. Welke dag zou het zijn? Ze voelde zich niet bijzonder uitgeput. Een beetje moe maar zeker niet geradbraakt zoals ze zich die ene keer met Kiyomi gevoeld had.

Dat was kort nadat Redon hen geleerd had hoe ze op de Weg van de Dromen moesten komen. Nieuwsgierig en avontuurlijk als ze waren, hadden ze samen de tocht naar de Weg van de Dromen gemaakt. Het was heel spannend geweest om daar voor het eerst zonder begeleiding te zijn. Al gauw hadden ze de dromen van verschillende mensen opgezocht en betreden. Ze hadden ontzettende lol gehad om de droom van het hoofd van de kamermeisjes. De vrouw droomde dat ze op de troon van de Koning snoepjes zat te eten en vlekken maakte in het rode fluweel. De snoeppapiertjes gooide ze achteloos en kirrend van genot van zich af. Het was prachtig om te zien waarmee mensen zich allemaal in hun dromen bezig hielden. Het onberispelijke hoofd van de kamermeisjes was diep vanbinnen gewoon een smerig klein meisje dat van rommel maken hield. Naru en Kiyomi hadden haar ijver bij het jagen op spinnenwebben in het paleis nooit meer serieus kunnen nemen. Ze moesten altijd lachen wanneer ze de pezige oude vrouw voorbij zagen razen met een bezem in haar handen terwijl ze bevelen riep naar haar kamermeisjes.

Naru en Kiyomi waren zo in het dromen bezoeken opgegaan dat er een hele week verstreken was toen ze uiteindelijk terugkeerden. Ze waren allebei zo verzwakt door een week niet eten, drinken en slapen dat ze het bed niet meer uit hadden kunnen komen. Redon had streng kijkend aan het bed gezeten toen ze ontwaakten en hij beloofde plechtig dat hij een passende straf bedacht zou hebben tegen de tijd dat ze genoeg aangesterkt waren om hem te ondergaan. Vier dagen lang waren ze gedwongen om in bed te blijven, uitgeput en doodsbang voor de straf die Redon voor hen zou bedenken. Het enige wat ze konden doen was slapen. Ze werden alleen kort wakker om te eten en elkaar angstige blikken toe te werpen voordat ze weer in slaap wegzakten. Aan de straf die ze van Redon hadden gekregen kon Naru niet denken zonder te huiveren van verschrikking en ironisch genoeg had ze er nog vaak nachtmerries van.

Naru schudde de nare gedachte van zich af en testte haar lichaam door haar schouders en nek te bewegen. Nee, ze voelde zich zeker niet zo uitgeput als toen. Ze kon het niet met zekerheid zeggen maar ze gokte dat het de volgende ochtend was. Opeens herinnerde Naru zich het ontwaken van haar en Goku in het Droomrijk. Ze voelde hoe haar wangen weer gloeiden. Ze was in haar zijden onderkleding verschenen, wat zonder twijfel veroorzaakt was door de gevoelens die door haar heen raasden toen ze naast Goku in bed lag. Toen ze zich omdraaide naar Goku stond hij volledig naakt in het Dromenrijk. Naru had zich geschokt van zijn naakte lichaam afgewend en hem uitgelegd hoe hij ervoor kon zorgen dat zijn kleren terugkwamen. Ze had niet meer naar hem om durven kijken totdat hij daarin geslaagd was. En dat had nogal een tijd geduurd. Toen ze zichzelf echter in haar onderkleding ontdekte en die veranderde in een meer gepaste dracht was het hem uiteindelijk gelukt zijn kleding aan te krijgen. Het was werkelijk een zeer genante situatie geweest.

Naru haalde diep adem om zichzelf tot bedaren te brengen. Ze had in een dag meer gebloosd dan alle keren dat ze in haar verdere leven gebloosd had bij elkaar opgeteld. Ze vond het vreselijk om zo weinig controle over haar gevoelens te hebben. Als het zo doorging zou blozen bij haar betekenen dat haar gezicht even een normale kleur kreeg. De rest van de tijd zou ze met een rood hoofd rondlopen.

Naast haar in bed roerde Goku zich. Hij begon langzaam te ontwaken. Na een tijdje van draaien ging hij overeind zitten en keek Naru vanuit een ietwat bleek gezicht door slaapgebrek aan.

"Dat was geweldig!" Riep hij uitzinnig. "Ik heb nog nooit zoiets gaafs meegemaakt!"

Ondanks dat hij er dodelijk vermoeid uitzag, was hij merkwaardig opgetogen en energiek.

"Voel je je goed?" Vroeg Naru enigszins bezorgd.

"Ik ben doodmoe!" Riep Goku opgewekt.

Ze moesten allebei lachen.

Goku had die nacht nog drie andere dromen kunnen vinden waaronder die van Koning Vegeta en de moeder van Bulma, Mrs Briefs. Hij had hen hetzelfde verteld als zijn vader: dat ze het goed maakten en naar huis zouden komen zo gauw ze konden. De vierde droom die hij had bezocht was die van de moeder van Krillin geweest. De vrouw was ontroostbaar omdat ze in haar droom naast het lijk van haar enige zoon had gezeten. Goku was geschrokken van het realisme in de droom en heel even dacht hij dat zijn vriend echt dood op de grond lag. Uiteindelijk had Goku een gesprek aangeknoopt met de moeder van Krillin. Ze scheen helemaal niet sceptisch tegenover zijn verhaal te staan. In feite was ze verschrikkelijk opgelucht en vroeg ze Goku of haar zoon wel elke dag netjes schoon ondergoed aantrok en of hij voldoende at.

"Je hebt talent voor het Droomlopen." Vertelde Naru hem. "Het heeft ons jaren gekost om dromen te leren vinden met het gemak waarmee jij het gisteren deed."

"Ach, dat zeg je alleen maar." Wuifde Goku haar compliment lachend weg. Toch verscheen er een hongerige blik in zijn ogen. De kracht van magie had hem duidelijk betoverd.

"Nee echt." Meende Naru. "Je zag toch hoe het Vegeta verging."

Goku knikte. Dat herinnerde hij zich maar al te goed. Hij keek bezorgd. "Ik hoop dat alles goed met hem is."

"Vast wel. Ik heb ze de Weg van de Dromen samen zien verlaten." Naru glimlachte geruststellend. Ze nam hem schattend op. "Droomlopen is echt heel moeilijk Goku. Ik weet niet hoe je het deed maar je leek wel een volleerd Magiër. Hebben ze magie in jullie dimensie?"

Goku schudde zijn hoofd. "Voor zover ik weet kunnen de mensen van aarde niet toveren. Ik heb het in ieder geval nog nooit meegemaakt."

Naru tikte bedenkelijk met haar wijsvinger tegen haar onderlip. "Misschien is de magie bij jullie soort onderontwikkeld. Jij bezit zonder twijfel de Gave van Magie. Ik heb het op de Weg van de Dromen in je gezien. Nu kan ik echter geen vonkje in je ontdekken. Het is heel vreemd."

Goku dacht hier even over na. "Misschien komt het alleen naar boven wanneer ik in een magische omgeving ben zoals op de Weg van de Dromen?"

"Dat zou kunnen." Naru haalde haar schouders op. "Ik zal Redon er eens naar vragen."

"Het was zo bijzonder om in de dromen van iemand anders te zijn." Goku begon Naru geanimeerd te vertellen over zijn ervaringen op de Weg van de Dromen.

Ineens vloog de deur van het vertrek open. Chi Chi stormde naar binnen en sprong Goku letterlijk in de armen. Ze droeg nachtkleding. Dat bevestigde Naru's vermoeden dat het nog ochtend was. De nachtjapon had het meisje kennelijk in een kast op haar kamer gevonden.

"Goku!" Kirde Chi Chi. "Is alles goed met je? Ik heb me zo ongerust gemaakt dat ik de halve nacht wakker heb gelegen."

Naru vond dat het donkerharige meisje er helemaal niet uit alsof ze de halve nacht van zorgen wakker had gelegen. Ze zag er eerder uit alsof ze de hele nacht kwaad had zitten kijken. De frons was nog steeds in haar voorhoofd gegroefd.

Goku verzekerde zijn vriendin dat ze zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken en begon toen weer opgetogen over de Weg van de Dromen te vertellen. Hij raakte er niet over uitgepraat. Chi Chi luisterde met open mond van verbazing. Ze gaf een kreetje telkens wanneer hij iets vertelde wat ze onmogelijk had geacht.

Naru was uit het bed geklommen en stapte in haar zilveren muiltjes. Ze voelde zich ineens totaal niet op haar plek in de kamer. Ze wilde die twee helemaal niet zo gezellig samen zien. Ze voelde een knoop van woede in haar buik ontstaan. Ze herkende deze gevoelens helemaal niet van zichzelf en ze wilde er zeer zeker niet langer mee geconfronteerd worden.

"Ik heb zo les van Redon." Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend. "Ik zoek jullie later wel weer op."

"Oké, tot later." Goku beantwoordde haar glimlach met een opgewekte lach van zichzelf.

Chi Chi deed alsof Naru lucht was. Ze drong bij Goku aan op meer verhalen over de Weg van de Dromen. Goku ging vol enthousiasme verder met vertellen.

Met haar vuisten gebald langs haar zijden en haar kaken op elkaar geklemd verliet Naru de kamer.

..

..

Vegeta werd wakker en zocht onthutst om zich heen naar herkenningspunten in zijn omgeving. Langzaam kwamen de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag terug. De Dimensiepoort en het paleis van Ame waar hij nu was. En toen herinnerde hij zich het Dromenrijk en de beangstigende reis op de Weg van de Dromen waar hij zichzelf bijna verloren had. Hij schudde de gedachten verontrust van zich af. Hij wilde daar nooit meer aan denken.

Toen zag hij Kiyomi die naast zijn bed zat. Ze had haar benen opgetrokken en lag opgekruld in een grote stoel. Een deel van haar gezicht ging schuil achter een glanzende sluier van lang zwart haar. Haar mond hing een stukje open. Ze sliep. Vegeta wist niet wat hij ervan moest vinden toen hij merkte hoe fascinerend hij haar vond. Haar lange glanzende haar, haar fijnbesneden gezicht met de hoge jukbeenderen, haar bevallige lichaam dat met zo'n natuurlijke sierlijkheid bewoog. Haar lieflijke handen die in de zijne hadden gelegen en zo wonderbaarlijk zacht hadden aangevoeld.

Hij had wel vriendinnetjes maar op een of andere manier konden ze zijn aandacht nooit lang vasthouden. Ze waren allemaal zo… Gewoontjes. Hij wist eigenlijk niet of dat meer over hen zei dan over hemzelf. Zelfs Bulma, die hij toch wel beschouwde als een van de leukste meisjes waar hij iets mee had gehad, kon hem niet lang boeien. Toen ook nog bleek dat ze een van de meest tergende en luidruchtige personen was die hij ooit ontmoet had, was het al snel voorbij gegaan tussen hen. Ze waren elkaars eerste geweest en het was allemaal al zo lang geleden dat Vegeta niet begreep waarom Bulma nog steeds achter hem aan zat. Het maakte niet uit hoe vaak hij tegen haar zei dat het niks meer zou worden. Ze luisterde gewoon niet.

Nu had Bulma gelukkig een relatie met Yamcha. Dat gaf hem wat rust. Het probleem was alleen dat die relatie zo ongeveer elke week een keer aan en uit ging en dat Bulma op de dagen dat het uit was weer onvermoeibaar haar versierpogingen op hem losliet. Het enige wat hij kan doen was haar negeren en daar was hij onderhand meester in geworden.

Vegeta werd uit zijn overpeinzingen gehaald door de klaaglijke zucht die van het meisje in de stoel kwam. Ze kwam omhoog en keek zorgelijk zijn kant uit. Toen ze echter zag dat hij op was, ontspande ze zichtbaar.

"Je bent wakker." De opluchting was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. "Voel je je al wat beter?"

"Ik voel me prima." Als om dat te bewijzen stond Vegeta op van het bed.

Kiyomi stond ook op en wreef met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar billen. "Gelukkig maar. Redon zou niet blij met me geweest zijn als jij niet meer wakker geworden was. Dan had ik zeker nog twintig luchtslagen gekregen."

Vegeta, die begonnen was zich uit te rekken, stopte midden in het proces met zijn armen boven zijn hoofd. Hij keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Meende ze dat nou serieus?

Kiyomi lachte vrolijk en plantte een vluchtige kus op zijn wang. "Dat was een grapje. Ik heb me veel zorgen om je gemaakt en ik ben blij dat je niks mankeert." Ze liep naar de deur en gooide over haar schouder: "Ik moet nu echt gaan. Ik kom te laat voor mijn lessen."

Ze verliet de kamer en trok de deur achter zich dicht.

Vegeta staarde bedremmeld naar de dichte deur, een hand op de wang die ze zojuist gekust had. Er was in ieder geval niks gewoontjes aan Kiyomi.


	9. Gevoelens

**Hoofdstuk 9. Gevoelens **

Naru zat in kleermakerszit op het donkergroene tapijt dat op de tegels van het grote vertrek lag. Ze had haar ogen gesloten en haar handen in haar schoot gevouwen. Tegenover haar zat Redon in eenzelfde houding. Hij bekeek haar solemneel met zijn wijze blauwe ogen van over de rand van zijn smalle brilglazen.

Naru probeerde vergeefs de rust in zichzelf te hervinden. De gedachten die door haar hoofd tolden, lieten zich simpelweg niet verdrijven.

"Je lijkt wat verstrooid, Kind Naru." Sprak Redon kalm. "Zit je misschien iets dwars?"

"Er is niks." Gromde Naru tussen opeengeklemde kaken door. "Ik heb slecht geslapen, meer niet. Ik ben er klaar voor Grootmagister Redon."

"Goed, Kind. Open dan je ogen." Redon hield zijn gerimpelde hand naar haar uit. Hij liet haar een kleine snee in zijn duim zien. "Ik heb mij vanmorgen gesneden bij het vermalen van kruiden. Dom van een oude man. Wellicht een minieme uitdaging voor iemand met zo een aanzienlijke kundigheid in de Helende Magie. Niettemin zou ik graag zien dat je mijn duim heelt."

Naru keek naar de ondiepe snee in zijn duim. Dat moest geen probleem zijn om te helen. Het zou maar een zeer kleine hoeveelheid van haar krachten kosten om zo'n verwonding te genezen.

Naru was erg trots op haar helende vermogen. Die tak van de magie was ontzettend ingewikkeld. Er was maar een gering aantal magiërs die helende vermogens bezat. Kiyomi kon bijvoorbeeld nog geen sneetje zoals dat in Redon's duim helen. Ze had er de gave niet voor. Naru daarentegen bezat de helende gave in zo'n sterke mate dat alleen de machtige Redon zelf over de competenties beschikte om haar in de kunde van heling te onderwijzen.

Naru kon een groot aantal verwondingen helen, eigenlijk alle verwondingen die niet dodelijk waren. Daarnaast kon ze mensen bevrijden van uitputting en was ze in staat om alledaagse ziekten als verkoudheid en griep te genezen. Als ze goed haar best deed bij Redon's lessen zou ze uiteindelijk in staat zijn mensen van de dood te redden met haar vermogens.

Vandaag wilde het echter allemaal niet lukken.

Naru opende haar elegante handen en hield ze met gespreide vingers voor de uitgestoken hand van de oude man tegenover haar. Ze sloot haar ogen en zocht naar de kalmte in zichzelf. Er verscheen een blauwe gloed om haar heen die haar hele lichaam omvatte. Ze weefde stromingen van lucht, water en geest. De stromingen waren zo complex dat er zweetdruppeltjes op haar voorhoofd verschenen. Ze stuurde de geweefde magie in de hand van Redon en volgde de inwendige samenstelling van het lichaamsdeel met haar magie, vlak onder de huid zwevend omdat de wond oppervlakkig was. Eindelijk vond ze het sneetje dat ze zocht. Ze weefde een tweede stroming met een andere samenstelling van water, lucht en geest.

Opeens verscheen een naakte Goku voor haar geestesoog. Naru vocht om het beeld uit te bannen maar hoe heviger ze zich verzette hoe levendiger haar herinnering aan die beschamende ontwaking in het Dromenrijk werd. Uiteindelijk lukte het haar met veel moeite de beelden en de gevoelens die de beelden opriepen van zich af te zetten. Ze maakten plaats voor de zwartharige Chi Chi die haar behandelde alsof ze lucht was en verleidelijk knipperend met haar lange wimpers aan Goku's arm hing.

Gefrustreerd stuurde Naru nog meer magie in de hand die ze probeerde te helen. Ze zou die snee genezen, hoeveel vervelende gedachten aan die Chi Chi haar ook probeerden te hinderen.

"Zo is het wel genoeg, Kind Naru." Redon klonk helemaal niet als zijn kalme, voorname zelf. In feite klonk zijn stem nogal dringend.

Naru ogen vlogen open en ze liet de verbinding met haar magie los. Toen ze zag wat er gebeurd was sloeg ze geschokt een hand voor haar mond. De snee in de duim van de oude man was nu minstens twee keer zo diep als voorheen. Dikke rode druppels bloed welden uit de wond op.

Redon stopte de duim in zijn mond om het bloeden te stelpen.

"Oh wat verschrikkelijk! Mijn excuses, Grootmagister Redon. Ik weet niet wat er fout gegaan is."

Redon haalde de duim uit zijn mond en glimlachte haar geruststellend toe. "Je was er niet bij met je hoofd, Kind Naru. Het geeft niet. Dat kan de besten overkomen."

Hij hees zichzelf met krakende botten overeind. Naru vloog op om hem te helpen.

Redon knikte dankbaar terwijl hij rechtop ging staan. "Je hebt vandaag een belangrijke les geleerd. Heling vereist oplettendheid en een serene geest. Onthoudt dat, Kind Naru. Probeer nooit te helen wanneer je geest niet volledig leeg is. Nu, ik denk dat we voor vandaag genoeg gedaan hebben. Oefen deze week hard op het leegmaken van je geest. Volgende keer gaan we verder met je lessen."

Naru verontschuldigde zich nogmaals beschaamd voordat ze het vertrek met een diepe buiging verliet. In de hal bleef ze staan om van de schrik te bekomen. Redon had dit natuurlijk allemaal zo gepland. Hij had geweten dat ze er niet klaar voor was en haar desondanks gevraagd zijn duim te helen zodat ze zou ervaren wat er gebeurde wanneer je iemand probeerde te helen als je er met je hoofd niet bij was.

Naru voelde woede in haar opborrelen. Ze was razend. Niet op Redon en ook niet op Chi Chi die in haar gedachten opgedoemd was maar op zichzelf. Woedend dat ze zich als een klein kind gedroeg en ze haar les met Redon verknald had.

Ze beende de hal door en begon aan de afdaling van de marmeren trappen die naar de ontvangstzaal leidden. Het was in de Toren van Magie niet toegestaan Reisvensters te maken, anders had Naru er een geopend die haar regelrecht naar haar vertrekken in het Paleis van Ame bracht. Ze was kwaad en moe en had geen zin om eerbiedig te buigen voor de Vrouwen van Magie die ze in de gangen tegenkwam. Op haar weg was ze meerdere keren gedwongen juist dat te doen. Tegen de tijd dat ze de aankomsthal bereikte had ze pijn in haar kaken van de geforceerde vriendelijke glimlachjes die ze iedereen op haar pad had geschonken.

"Naru!"

Naru draaide zich halverwege de aankomsthal om en zag Kiyomi op zich toesnellen. Het viel haar meteen op hoe moe haar vriendin er uitzag. Ze had donkere kringen om haar ogen.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Kiyomi die met één blik op Naru ontdekte dat er iets mis was.

"Niks." Gromde Naru. "Behalve dan dat ik zojuist Redon heb verwond in plaats van geheeld."

"Echt?" Kiyomi sloeg een hand voor haar mond en deed duidelijk haar best om haar lachen in te houden.

"Het is niet grappig, Ki." Beet Naru haar toe toen Kiyomi ondanks haar pogingen toch in de lach schoot. "De snee in Redon's duim was drie keer zo diep geworden!"

"Het spijt me Naru, maar het is best grappig." Kiyomi schraapte haar keel en citeerde met een lage plechtige stem: "Naru's magie is van scheppende aard. Haar kracht creëert, doet bloeien en schenkt leven. Het is kalm en glad als een bergmeer. Schitterend en diep. Het zijn de krachten van een Heelmeester. Kiyomi's magie is opvliegend en ongebreideld. Genadeloos vernietigend van aard. Haar kracht is woest en kolkend als een rivier. Het scheurt en verpletterd. Dit zijn de krachten van een Oorlogstovenaar." Ze grinnikte. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat jouw magie vernietigender is dan Redon dacht."

Haar imitatie van Redon was zo treffend dat Naru het niet kon helpen ook te lachen. Ze voelde haar woede meteen afnemen. "Ik kon me niet concentreren." Legde ze minder nors uit. "Ik moest de hele tijd aan Goku denken."

Kiyomi scande haar gezicht met haar schrandere blik. "Je bent verliefd op hem aan het worden?" Het was meer een mededeling dan een vraag.

Naru hervatte haar weg naar de uitgang en Kiyomi volgde meteen. "Ik weet het niet." Ze zuchtte en trok een schouder op. "Ik denk het wel. Maar wat voor zin heeft het? Hij heeft al een vriendin."

Kiyomi knikte begrijpend. "En vergeet niet dat hij uit een andere dimensie komt en daar uiteindelijk weer naar terug moet."

Daar had Naru nog helemaal niet aan gedacht. Ze was alleen bezig geweest met het probleem dat Chi Chi vormde. Dit illustreerde alleen maar duidelijker hoe hopeloos de situatie eigenlijk was. Ze moest het maar uit haar hoofd zetten. Het had geen zin haar hoofd te breken over Goku en Chi Chi en verliefdheid. Er waren belangrijker dingen waar ze zich mee bezig moest houden. Ze wilde Heelmeester worden. Dat was haar hoogste doel. Dit hele Goku gebeuren had daar nu al op ingegrepen. Dat mocht ze niet nog eens laten gebeuren.

"Is alles goed met Vegeta?" Vroeg ze om maar van het onderwerp Goku af te zijn.

"Ik neem aan van wel. Vanmorgen leek hij nergens meer last van te hebben." Opeens kreeg Kiyomi een gekwelde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Het leek alsof ze inwendig strijd met zichzelf voerde. "Ik heb hem een zoen op zijn wang gegeven, Naru. Het was zo stom!"

Naru nam haar vriendin fronsend op. "Ik snap niet wat er stom is aan een zoen. Dat is toch juist leuk? Wat deed hij eigenlijk?"

"Ach hou op! Het was helemaal niet leuk." Riep Kiyomi kwaad. "Het was ontzettend kinderachtig. Wat bezielde me in Ame's naam? En wat hij deed weet ik niet want ik ben meteen de kamer uitgevlucht."

Haar vriendin zag er zo getergd uit dat Naru medelijden begon te krijgen. Kiyomi was iemand die altijd kalm en beheerst was. Misschien was dat ook wel de reden dat haar magie zo oncontroleerbaar was. Het moest een hele schok voor de koele Kiyomi zijn geweest dat ze zich zo had laten gaan. Het was begrijpelijk dat Kiyomi zo was. Ze moest wel koel en onbewogen zijn. Later werd ze de Koningin van Ame. Er waren altijd machtshebbers die konkelden om landbezit en andere vormen van rijkdom. Een goed leider moest dit soort mensen met kille beheersing tegemoet treden om de vrede in Ame te kunnen waarborgen. Het tonen van emoties zou al snel opgevat worden als een teken van zwakte en daar zouden de Hertogen van Ame meteen op inspelen.

Naru was heel blij dat die taak niet op haar overgedragen zou worden. Zij kon gewoon een prinses van Ame blijven en een Heelmeester worden en alles doen waar ze zin in had.

"Waarschijnlijk was je gewoon blij dat hij niks mankeerde." Stelde Naru uiteindelijk maar. Ze dacht niet dat Kiyomi het zou overleven als Naru haar vertelde dat zij wellicht niet de enige was die verliefd begon te worden.

"Ja." Knikte Kiyomi die zich meteen aan Naru's woorden vastklampte om maar niet te hoeven erkennen dat ze gevoelens voor de jongen uit een andere dimensie had. "Dat moet het zijn."


End file.
